Shingo
Shingo (新語, Shingo) is a of unknown history. Finding his way to the Soul Society, with no memory of his past the people were generally scared of him at first. Despite the fear people had of him, Shingo honed his skills and quickly unlocked the abilities of his Zanpakutō. He is often referred to as Panda Man (マン パンダ, Panda Man) for his unique appearance. Personality A noble, humble and a very soulful being, Shingo follows the code of a Warrior; Bushido. He is a willful man who is truly loyal to his fellow people and an honorable fighter. Never turning his back on anyone, even those who fear him for his outward appearance, Shingo believes that if he continues to fight for them their perspective will change. He hates the thought of being feared by those he simply wants to befriend, and will put his life on the line for people to think better of him. His humble ways lead to him never boasting or acting superior to others. Shingo is quite the opposite and actually feels inferior to others, often looking down on his own skills. He seeks to fight for his friends and allies, wanting to prove his worth. In battle, Shingo is quite fearsome tapping into his animalistic instincts combined with his honorable lease on life. Appearance A large bipedal and anthropomorphic Panda, Shingo is covered in black and white fur. He wears his hair tied into a long braid with a bell tied into the end of it, while he wears his beard in the same fashion. Shingo wears a traditional Chinese martial arts outfit, consisting of a loose emerald green shirt with baggy black shorts. On the knee of his right pants leg is a insignia holding the picture of a leaf. He wears black cloth tied around his paws, and has a black belt around his waist to match. Shingo is often seen carrying a pair of swords at his waist, which happen to be his Zanpakuto. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': A skill that comes natural to him, Shingo is a combination of brute strength that pure grace. Mastering several styles of combat, his fighting techniques often associate with nature itself. He meditates many hours through the day to hone his skills in combat. He has shown to be on par with Nendō Chōchinobake, a former Captain of the Fifth Division in terms of physical skill. His large size and natural raw strength allow for impressive physical feats, such as lifting up Hollow the size of a house with both hands and tossing him aside like an old rag doll. *'Great Spiritual Power': Having the same amount of Spiritual Power as a Captain, Shingo has shown to have mild control over it. Shingo meditates on a daily basis to attempt and gain a finer control over his spiritual powers, enhancing both his mental and physical capabilities. His Spiritual Power, when emulated has shown to take the shape of a large panda of some sort. **'Sensing': Having the ability to sense through the Spiritual Powers in the area, Shingo's use of this ability lies in his nose. Apparently his hyper-sensitive nose allows him to sniff out different reiryoku signatures, therefore giving him increased range on this ability. The downside to this, is that when he is sick he cannot sense Spiritual Power as his nose is clogged. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Not able to keep up with a Captain-level swordsman, Shingo has proven to out match a Lieutenant in the field of sword play. In battle he will utilize his dual dao blades with much skill even going as far as to cut down a Gilean-class Hollow with a powerful and concentrated swing. *'Durability': His large stature and natural physique makes Shingo somewhat resistant to most types of attacks. Able to take much damage before actually proving really hurt, he can keep fighting while ignoring most simple wounds. His stamina is quite great, as he honed his ability to fight for long periods by meditating for longer periods. His ability to train for hours on end is a homage to this meditation training. Zanpakutō Kagerō (蜉蝣, ephemerality of human life; Viz "Mayfly"): It takes the form of a pair of dao swords; both have circular guards and brown handles. A piece of red cloth is tied to the butt of both handles, and hangs down loosely. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is Join your hands in Prayer (合掌礼拝, gasshōraihai). Shingo will place both swords side by side and they will be engulfed in a white light. Taking the shape of golden bracelet that sits on Shingo's left wrist, he will take a meditative pose. White light will surround him and his eyes will begin to glow bright white as well. :Shikai Special Abilities: Kagerō has one special ability shown so far :*'Jōyo Jinmei' (人命 譲与, transfer human life): Lifting his hand up, the gold ring will expand and fly off of his wrist. Fading into spiritual particles, the small particles will float until they hit a target. Those who take in these spiritual particles, will quickly be under the trance of the technique. Shingo gains complete control over their body, at the hands of his own body becoming vulnerable. During the state where Shingo is in control of them, he can break the control at any moment and can converse with them in their mind. *'Bankai': Not yet Revealed/Achieved Trivia * The idea of his panda-like shape is inspired both off of Sajin Komamura for his anthropomorphic animal features and the Pandaren race from the MMORPG World of Warcraft.